Typical teenagers
by AlexJoSkyler
Summary: In their strive to be typical teenagers for a night, Tony Gibbs along with Donnie Williams, AJ Daniels and Sean Connor get into more trouble than they ever asked for. Warning: May contain CP of minors in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from NCIS or NCIS: New Orleans. I don't make any profit of this story either. Warning: May contain spanking of teenagers in later chapters.**

**If you don't know who AJ and Sean are AJ made his first appearance in Bullied: The Other Side of the Window ( chapter 25 ) and Sean got introduced in Principals and Mentors ( chapter 6 ). You don't have to read those stories first, but if you want a little background to this one, you can. The story will make sense on it's own though.**

Tony watched the red and blue lights as if he was dreaming. He was barely aware of a hand on his shoulder guiding him towards one of the cop cars parked so it was blocking the street. From the corner of his eyes he saw AJ getting pushed up against the frame of another car. It had been stupid. Really stupid. In a single moment of rebellion, they all had agreed that they needed to live life a bit more excitingly, even if it meant pissing of their parents. That was a choice they all regretted now. The door in front of him was opened and Tony was guided into the backseat next to Sean. Shoulders slumped and the hair covering his eyes in a disastrous mess, the redhead looked just as miserable as he probably was. Nobody had missed when reality suddenly dawned on Sean and the tears that he had tried to hold back had started running down his cheeks. That had led to Sean sitting down on the curb trying to steady his breathing without success. Donnie seeing it had rushed over and elbowed a cop in the process, pissing the man off.

"_Hey! Kid! I told you to stay over there!"_

"_He is my best friend and he can't breath! Want me to watch him die?!" Donnie kneeled down next to Sean and asked. "Where is your backpack Seanie?" Sean threw a look at the Detective a few feet away. "Where is his backpack?!"_

"_It's evidence."_

"_He needs it!"_

"_Mark." Detective Collingwood suddenly appeared behind the other Detective. "Can't let the kid have an asthma attack on our watch, what did you do with his backpack?"_

"_I searched it and put it in the trunk."_

"_I'll get it kid, you stay put." The detective showed up barely half a minute later with the inhaler in his gasp. "Here you go kiddo." Sean took it and held it like his life depended on it._

Tony hadn't known. He had suspected something was up with Sean and his backpack, but he hadn't known.

"Any better?" Tony asked his red headed friend worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks for asking."

"Donnie pleaded for his case, but I think he pushed the other officer too far. He wanted to ride with you."

"I could guess." The silence fell once more until the friendlier Detective and his partner jumped into the car.

"Are you okay back there?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. We are heading back to the station to deal with everything there. Don't go quiet on us kid. Speak up if you feel another attack coming on."

"Yes sir."

_-Typical Teenagers-_

Donnie cursed himself. It wasn't only the fact that King and his parents, not to mention his older brothers were going to be pissed. It was Sean that he was really worried about. Because unlike Donnie who knew his parents would love him no matter what, Sean didn't have that luxury. Sean was terrified. They both knew this wouldn't look good to CPS and the last thing Sean wanted to do was to destroy the amazing family he and Dylan had found in Nancy and Evan. Evan and Nancy weren't just their foster parents-they were their parents. A title change they had been rewarded with by Sean after 2.5 years with them. Donnie had pleaded with the Officer who kept him udner close watch to let him ride to the station with Sean, but he had refused and Tony had nstead been picked to ride with the quiet, crying, redheaded youth. Donnie had argued until one of them finally had gotten enough and moved him a good 30 feet away from the rest. Close enough to still be able to keep his eyes on him, but far enough not to have to listen to Donnie's constant arguing. With the cops finally ready to go, Donnie got helped to his feet and lead over to the cop car.

"Watch your head kid."

"It's Donnie!"

"Watch your mouth Donnie. The detectives are going to repeat everything you say to whoever picks you up."

"I know that!"

"So watch it! It's simple as that." Donnie frowned at the cop, but didn't dare argue. Sean was what was important now and he needed to see his best friend. It wasn't that he didn't trust Tony who was his other best friend, Donnie simply knew Sean better. The ride to the station seemed to take longer than it probably was, and it was only once the tall building came into view that Donnie realized the gravity of the situation and that Sean's situation might get a lot worse before it got better. All because they wanted to be typical teenagers for one night.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and if you do don't forget to comment and all of that so I know somebody likes it! For those of you that are wondering who Sean is, he has recently made his debut in Bullied-The Other Side of the Window and is Donnie's best friend. I got so inspired by the new youths that I wanted a story with some of them getting in trouble together. This will hopefully only be the start of their adventures together. I know it wasn't much, but this chapter is meant to be a short teaser of what's to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay guys! My test is done and over with finally! It didn't go great but it went good and I'm hoping it will be enough although I doubt it will be. That's a bit disappointing, but it was an unusually hard test this time. Maybe this is life's way of telling me to become a teacher instead?! I do love teaching after all and was planning to take one year after graduation to get the final studies for it done ( I would study to become a middle school/ high school teacher during my biology studies which would mean that I only had to take one year of classes after graduation to be able to teach elementary school. ) Anyway, the good news are that I hope I'll have more time to write now. I don't want to jinx it and promise you guys anything; but I wrote half of this today so it has to count for something: right?!**

"So my dear gentlemen, I need your names and somebody to call to come pick you up." The nice detective said when he was finished listening to their side of the events.

"Asher Jayden Daniels. Detective Steven Daniels."

"Our Steven Daniels?! I know he has mentioned having a kid a few times, but I had no idea how old you were, son."

"Hawk's partner, yeah. Uhmm on second thought, could you call him instead?"

"I will since I heard your Dad is sick." Rising from his chair, the Detective opened the door to the hallway and shouted towards his partner, asking him to get Hawk on the phone for him. "Next."

"Donovan Williams. Commander James Williams."

"Don't tell me you all are Navy our law enforcement kids."

"Not anymore." Sean said in barely a whisper, but the Detective's face softened and focused on Sean rather than the three others who had nodded.

"Anthony Gibbs. NCIS Very Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony answered the question.

"And you?" The detective nodded towards Sean.

"Sean Connor." The Detective looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Sean?!"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you." At Sean's look, he quickly continued: "You probably don't remember me kiddo, after all it's been years and life was busy even before that."

"J-josh?"

"Yeah kiddo. It's me. The last time I saw you was five years ago. Too long ago…let's see about getting you out of here first, though. Do you have somebody you want me to call?"

"Evan Collins. He's my foster dad."

"Okay. I'll go make the calls. You still have your inhaler with you?" Sean nodded. "Good."

**-Typical teenagers-**

"I can't believe how stupid we were" AJ groaned. "Dad is sick, but Hawk has no problem stepping up and taking me in hand."

"You are right about that." Donnie watched the big man crowding the doorway. His gaze was locked on AJ and the seriousness of the situation could easily be read of his face. "Let's get you home. Your Dad doesn't know about this yet, but you will have the pleasure to inform him once he awakens tomorrow morning."

"But Hawk…"

"No buts Asher." Asher, Donnie barely remembered that AJ actually had a real name, nobody ever used it. Taking a look around the room he could see the others looking equally surprised. "Come on." AJ rose slowly and made his way over to the man Donnie now knew as Hawk, even slower. A big hand landed firmly on his shoulder the second he was close enough and AJ was turned back towards them. "Say goodbye to your friends, you won't be seeing them for a while."

"Bye, and sorry for dragging you into this." AJ waited for Hawk to blow at the confession, but the man's scowl simply darkened. The walk out to Hawks motorbike was made in silence, the occasional curious gaze of one of Hawk's or his Dad's coworkers, ignored.

"Get your helmet on." AJ obediently reached for the spare helmet in the storage box attached to the back of the bike and put it on his head. His hands though were shaking too much to manage to do it so Hawk with a sigh fastened the strap under his chin.

"I'm not going to kill you, you know."

"Why am I not convinced?!"

"Your smart mouth stops here Asher. It won't do you any good to go down that road with me."

"I thought that's the way we were headed." AJ clipped back and pointed down the street for emphasis.

"I said; that's enough!"

"Actually you didn't say that, you…" Hawk reached out and with a grip of his shoulder, turned him sideways and landed a hard swat to the seat of AJ's pants.

"OW!"

"Watch your mouth." The words were growled low in what AJ pretty quick had learned to recognize as Hawk's last chance voice.

"Yes sir."

"Better. Now sit your butt down before your Dad gets worried and does something stupid. Like father, like son." The last was muttered under his breath, but AJ heard it clear enough and couldn't help but smile a little once Hawk had sat down in front of him. As far as he was concerned: that was a compliment.

**-Typical teenagers-**

"Tony." Gibbs voice betrayed some of the relief he felt at seeing his only son. Tony didn't let it fool him though. He knew that as soon as they were back at his Uncle's house his Dad would start lecturing. He wouldn't save it for tomorrow, knowing neither of them would sleep in that case. Tony rose from his chair and went to stand next to his Dad, resisting the urge to hug him tightly.

"Grounded." Gibbs knew Tony well enough to notice the teen tense up when he leaned close enough to his ear so only the two of them could hear. "But I still love you."

"Love you too Dad" Tony whispered and leaned against Gibbs's side.

"Your Uncle will have my head if I don't get you home before midnight, so come on."

"I spoke to him only a minute ago." James Williams voice rang out from the doorway behind the father and son. "It took all I had to convince him not to jump into his car and meet us here once he learned that Donovan was involved as well. To top it off Chris was awake." Tony and Donnie groaned simultaneously. "Donovan." The single word and the open arms were all Donnie needed: he launched himself into his Dad's chest and hugged the older man tightly while quietly sobbing.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay kiddo, we'll get through it."

"We didn't mean anything Dad, we only wanted to have some excitement for one night." Donnie explained, his worried eyes locking with his Dad's.

"I know buddy."

"Look at it from the bright side Donnie: you won't have to face King or Chris tonight. They'll have first go at me and by the time you see them they might actually be calm." Tony tried to brighten Donnie's spirits a little bit. "I'll even tell him the whole story so you won't have to."

"Thanks Tony, but I think at least Chris still will rip me to pieces. And I have Nate too. He's going to be pissed."

"Your brother was no angel himself in his teens, he'll understand, and even if he doesn't, he'll leave you to me and your Mom. If not, I'll have a word with him."

"Is Mom awake?"

"No, I left her a note in case she awakens, but she has to work tomorrow morning so I wanted her to get some sleep."

"Okay…"

"Right now all you have to worry about is putting one foot in front of the other without falling on your face."

"Feels like I already have."

"We all were in on it." Tony argued. "Don't blame yourself too much Donnie. It got carried away sure, but that was not your fault."

"It's not that I'm concerned about." Donnie felt the tears start to fill his eyes again and shifted his gaze to Sean.

"It will be fine Donnie." Sean's voice sounded strained even to his own ears but he forced a smile onto his face. "Evan will get mad and so will Dylan, but then that's it."

"What if…?"

"Don't go there." Sean begged. "It's one time, they won't rip us out of there for one mistake. Besides, I could have said no but I didn't. Now I'd rather you get out of here before Chris comes looking. I can only imagine how scary he is when he is angry and I'd rather not see it first-hand.

**-Teenage trouble-**

"Would you like some water or hot chocolate?" Josh offered opening the door to the small interrogation room Sean had been left alone in when the others left a few moments prior.

"I don't want to be treated differently."

"I spoke with Evan and it sounds as it might take him another half an hour to get here, besides something to drink might be beneficial for you, I still remember the taste of those powders."

"You had asthma?!"

"As a young boy, I outgrew it in my late teens luckily."

"Lucky." Sean agreed.

"So water or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate please." Josh returned a moment later with two steaming cups and put one down in front of Sean before taking a seat across from him.

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been okay I guess. Good even. Evan and Nancy are great."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"How about you?"

"I'm good, thankyou Sean."

"Dylan says I look like Dad."

"You do. Both of you do. But he's like your Dad and you are like your Mom from what I've been able to see."

"How long did you know them?"

"We all went to high school together. Then college and the police academy. We were partners on the job too since he and Liz weren't allowed to work together."

"I knew the last bit, but time flew by so fast when I was a kid."

"I get that Sean. I gave your brother the same offer a few years back when I was in town: if you ever need me or want to ask me something; call." Josh slid over a card with his number on it. "Before Evan comes, I want you to know that I did everything I could to take you guys in after the…but CPS wouldn't let me. I was a single cop wanting to raise two kids with the potential outcome of them loosing another parent. It didn't sound wise to them."

"Dylan told me that when it happened."

"I fought them for years and when I realized how bad you had it in your first placement, I did everything in my power to get you rehomed. It worked, but somebody decided I was a nuisance and got my boss to move me across the country. I heard you got a good placement and had to rely on that. I'm sorry I couldn't do more kid."

"You did what you could. How long have you been back?"

"Two weeks; I've barely unpacked everything."

"How did you then meet Dylan…?"

"I was in ton for the weekend and was visiting the station when one of my friends got a call. I jumped in the car with him and found Dylan. Gave him an earful and told him to go back home to you."

"How long are you staying for?"

"If it's up to me: forever."

-Typical teenagers-

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, please review if you did! I wanted to give you more, but I'm practically falling asleep on the computer so this is it for now. You'll get to know just what the guys were up to soon though so you can look forward to that! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Typical teenagers**** chapter 3**

" I'm really sorry Dad." Tony repeated once they excited the car in front of his Uncle's house.

"Why would you do something that stupid Tony? That's the one thing I don't understand. Especially since you wanted to come here for spring break." Tony hang his head at the words. He knew his Dad was right. He had been the one who had requested to fly out to New Orleans so to blame his trouble on boredom wasn't going to cut it.

"I just wanted some excitement."

"A total change of not only time zone, but setting as well wasn't enough? Perhaps we should have stayed at home after all."

"No! It's not that Dad. AJ, Sean, Donnie and I-we just wanted some excitement for one night. For once in our lives we wanted to be normal."

"Is this about being law enforcement kids?"

"It sounds stupid, but yeah."

"Why do what you did though? I'm pretty sure there are other ways to make your lives more interesting."

"AJ had an idea…"

**-Flashback-**

"_Tony! Great to see you again!" AJ grinned widely as he opened the door for the three friends to step inside._

"_Good to see you in one piece."_

"_I haven't been that bad. You can even ask Dad if you want to." The comment made Tony in turn grin widely. He hadn't been privy to all information regarding AJ and his life before he met Detective Daniels, but the little he knew had left him with a clear understanding of how much the man had done for AJ._

"_Dad, huh?"_

"_It's finally officially."_

"_From what I've heard from Donnie, you've joined the 14 club as well."_

"_Yeah." AJ grimaced slightly. "Not sure yet how I feel about it."_

"_Donnie says you have a surprise" Sean gave the auburn-haired teen an expectant look._

"_It's more of an idea, but it's a great one."_

"_Let's hear it."_

"_I happened upon one of my old friends a few days ago. He had a few extras he wanted me to have."_

"_A few extra what?"_

"_A few extra this." AJ had led the trio over to his room and now held out a bag of something triumphally. "Fireworks."_

"_Fireworks?!"_

"_Are you crazy?! There is no way we are doing anything with those. I got my Dad to fly us here for spring break, if I mess up it will be a long time until I see any of you again."_

"_Let's not get caught then."_

"_What's your plan?" Sean asked._

"_There is an old abandoned house a thirty minutes bike ride from here. It's pretty much out in the middle of nowhere so there are no worries of us getting caught."_

"_Are you talking about the one on Water Street?"_

"_Yeah. We could easily bike there."_

"_It's not a bad idea." Sean mused. "At least not to go there to check it out as sort of an adventure."_

"_It's a very bad idea if AJ is planning on bringing fireworks."_

"_It might not be as secluded as we would like, but it's the best we've got around here." Donnie shrugged. "I wouldn't mind an adventure."_

"_Am I really the only one who remembers the men in charge here?! Donnie, think about King and your Dad, not to mention Chris and Nate. They would kill you. And Sean, your adoption is still pending, don't go muck it up now."_

"_You worry too much Tony. We could just tell the grownups that we are sleeping over at each other's houses. Really you all could simply say that you are staying here. Besides, aren't you tired of always being the kid that can do nothing fun, simply because of who your Dad is?!"_

"_Well yeah, but…"_

"_Don't you ever long for adventure? This is your chance! Even if somebody saw us nobody knows you around here, more importantly they don't know your Dad. Come on Tony, nothing will happen."_

**-Typica Teenagers-**

"Sean!" The relief in Evan's voice was crystal clear and Sean found himself rushing into the man's arms before he could stop himself. "Are you okay kiddo?"

"Yeah." Sean nodded against his chest. "I got to keep my inhaler."

"Good."

"I don't want to interrupt the moment, but I need to get going and I wanted to introduce myself properly."

"Detective Collingwood"

"This is not how I planned to tell you, but for you to believe me when I say I'll do everything in my power to keep this under wraps, you need to know that I'm Dylan's and Sean's Godfather." Sean could see Evan react to the statement but he still shook Joshua's offered hand.

"I hope you know the boys are happy with my wife and I, and that we care for them deeply."

"I do know that. Both Sean and Dylan have told me so and I have no intention of removing the boys from your care. Understand me right here Sean." Josh turned towards Sean. "I love you and Dylan wholeheartedly. You could as well be my flesh and blood, but you've found a home with Nancy and Evan and I wouldn't dream of ruining that or making you choose."

"May we still see you?"

"Of course, kiddo. You have my number and once me and Evan and Nancy get to know each other you might even be able to stay over for a weekend. Don't get your hopes up though, it has to be okay with Nancy and Evan and they don't know me yet."

"I'm sure we'll come to an understanding." Evan promised, visibly relaxed now that he knew Josh wasn't planning to take the boys.

"I'll do my hardest to keep social services from getting their hands on this, but there is only so much I can do."

"We understand. Sean, thank your godfather and let's go."

"Thankyou Josh."

"I'd do anything for you, kiddo."

"Thank you for taking good care of him and everything else."

"Don't mention it. Call me if there are any problems. I was first on scene after all, they have to listen to me regardless of who I am to Sean."

"Let's hope so."

**-Typical teenagers-**

"It was stupid at best, so why do it Sean? I know you know better."

"We only wanted to be normal for an evening. I had no idea it was going to snowball into this."

"I know this hold up with your adoption hasn't been easy for you, but what you did tonight wasn't the cure or solution or whatever you want to call it. Did you even stop for a second to contemplate the difference between "normal" and troublemaker?! Normal isn't setting off fireworks next to and abandoned house, that's taking a risk. A risk you can't afford right now. **We** can't afford, Sean."

"I'm sorry."

Evan sighed.

"Sorry is good kiddo, but I need you to understand what I'm trying to say."

"I didn't think. At the time it sounded like the break I've been waiting for, a chance to get away from the scrutinizing eyes of social services for one night. I thought it was safe, but looking back I never made sure of it."

"Setting off fireworks by yourself will never be safe Sean."

"What happens now?"

"First of all, you are going to bed. Then tomorrow we'll have a long talk and see from there. None of us knows how fast the news will spread."

"Evan? Is Sean with you?" Nancy tiptoed into the living-room. "Honey. Are you okay?" She pulled Sean into a close hug and kept him there while she had a silent conversation with her husband.

"Yes ma'am." Sean mumbled into her chest, soaking up the comfort.

"Everything okay?" Dylan in turned walked into the living room, surprise overtaking his features at the sight of his brother.

"Sean! What are you doing home?!"

"I picked him up." Evan explained.

"What happened, why isn't he at AJ's?!"

"Long story that you will let me and Nancy handle. I know you still are getting used to not having to be in the loop all the time Lion, but the only thing you need to know about this is that Sean is okay. He isn't hurt the least."

"Then why is he crying?!"

"Because it's been a long night. Now can I trust to send you both to bed without you trying to extract the whole story from him?"

"Will I eventually know?"

"It's up to Sean how much but yes, at least partly. You will though remember that Nancy and I have handled it." Evan gave Dylan a stern look.

"Yes sir."

"Good, then off to bed both of you. Tomorrow is a new day."

**-Typical teenagers-**

"Morning, son."

"Morning Dad." AJ shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. He knew he had to explain everything, but he wasn't too keen on seeing his Dad's face turn disappointed.

"Today Asher." Hawk said firmly, standing behind him well within swatting distance. That alone had AJ watching his mouth.

"What's going on? Why are you home this early?"

"Hawk picked me up last night."

"Did something happen?"

"Sean, Donnie, Tony and I got caught setting of fireworks near the old abandoned house on Water Street."

"Translated; way too close to it." Hawk said, giving the teens shoulders a firm squeeze both as comfort and a silent reprimand.

"Has he told you the whole story yet?"

"No, I thought it might be most time-effective to only have him explain himself once."

**-Typical teenagers-**

"Christopher"

"Morning James."

"Not that I didn't suspect it, but you are in on this?!"

"I know I'm supposed to keep out of it unless it affects me, but when he does something this stupid and dangerous, I can't."

"It's fine, as I said, I suspected it."

"I take it Donnie is in his room"

"Yes."

"Did King call you? He wold like for Tony and Donnie to tell the story together, if that is fine with you?"

"Sounds good, just let me get my wife. Why don't you collect your little brother and check in on Nate at the same time? He isn't too happy about sitting this one out."

"I can for some odd reason picture that." Chris smiled and headed upstairs. Stopping at the first door to the left he knocked briefly before entering.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" Nate's face brightened instantly at the sigh of his brother. Since moving to the base closer to home, his and Chris's relationship had once again strengthened. His indefinite grounding had helped too.

"Waiting for a hug." Nate instantly went into the open arms, inhaling the comforting smell of his older brother. "I heard about Donnie."

"Have you seen him yet?"

"Nope, heading there next. How are you dealing with it?"

"I didn't know!"

"Didn't say you did. I know you wouldn't have let him out if you did, so no need to get upset."

"Sorry. I'm just upset that he would do something so stupid."

"James and Katherine told you to stay out of it though, didn't they?!"

"Yes."

"Then do so. Your parents, Donnie and I are heading over to King's place so he doesn't have to hear the full story twice."

"Don't kill my brother."

"Now that's the attitude I want you to have. I know it's hard buddy, but really, try to stay out of it."

"I will." Nate promised.

"See to it that you do. And Nate, no lecturing Donnie about this, none of us are perfect." That was harder for Nate to promise but he eventually nodded his understanding. "Good boy."

**-Typical Teenagers-**

**A/N: I felt like this was a good place to cut it off. I've had it sitting ready for a while, thinking I wanted to write about Chris and Donnie as well, but it didn't seem necessary when I read it through a second time. Hope you liked it and as always please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

TT4

"Hi" Donnie looked shyly towards King as he entered through the front door to his mentor's house. It was the first time since his first days with the man that he had felt so self-conscious in the space. Suddenly Donnie was all too aware of every single muscle in his body and the fact that none of them helped him move towards King for the normal hug greeting he was so used to.

"Hi yourself." King sighed, seemingly aware of Donnie's mental struggle, and looked fondly at him before nodding his head towards the living room:

"Let's sit down in the living room, I think you and Tony have a few things to explain to us."

"Okay." Donnie felt a ridiculous amount of relief at seeing Tony already seated at the couch. He gratefully sat down next to his friend and spared himself from anymore embarrassing moments of not knowing what to do or say.

"So boys, why don't you talk us through last night"

"We met at the main road instead of at AJ's…" Tony started after a glance at Donnie who really didn't want to be the narrator of the story that he knew would sound stupid even in his own ears.

_-Flashback-_

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tony asked for what seemed like the fiftieth time. _

"_It's a great idea." Sean answered with a grin towards AJ._

"_I agree with Tony, maybe we shouldn't." Donnie said._

"_Come on guys how often do we all get to see each other? Let's make this time count."_

"_I still think we could do it some other way."_

"_Live a little Tony. Nobody knows your Dad around here. If anybody of us is at a disadvantage it's me. Since legally becoming Dad's son most of the cops knows who I am."_

"_At least you aren't Dwayne Pride's son. Get associated with him and Chris and you hawk eyes on you for the rest of your life."_

"_And neither detective Williams nor King is here so relax. We have nothing to worry about. Two pieces of fireworks won't get the cops involved. They have better things to do. And if they do show up they have no evidence we were involved. For all they know we could simply be biking around like all local youngsters." Sean said with a finality to his voice. "Now come, on. We do have to sleep somewhere tonight."_

"_It's a good thing that Dad is sick. He didn't even ask questions, just gave me permission to go."_

"_I didn't have any trouble convincing Nancy and Evan either. They feel bad abut my adoption so they thought this would be good for me."_

"_I'm sorry Sean. I figured something had happened when you didn't mention it anymore."_

"_I don't even know what it is that causes the problems." Sean explained to AJ frustrated. "Evan and Nancy won't tell me more than that it seems to be some problems with figuring out my paperwork. The worst thing though is that Dylan got adopted already."_

"_Without you?!" _

"_Yeah. Dylan is 17, it wouldn't do to wait when nobody knows how long it will take before they get my paperwork sorted out."_

"_I'm sure Evan and Nancy are doing all they can."_

"_I don't doubt it."_

_-Flashback ends-_

"So it wasn't a spur of the moment decision" King noted.

"No." Tony admitted.

"When did you plan it?"

"Last time we met."

"Anthony…"

"I'm sorry. It was stupid."

"Donovan, do you have anything to say?" James asked pointedly.

"I'm sorry too."

"Why don't you guys continue with your story" Chris requested.

"Okay. Well we…"

"Donnie this time." Tony looked up surprised at Pride's order.

"What's wrong with me?!"

"Nothing Tony, but I would prefer to hear it from both of you."

"You don't think I'm telling the truth." Tony accused with narrowed eyes.

"One. Calm down Anthony. I'm not accusing you of anything."

"Sure feels like it." Tony muttered. Donnie watched the scene with big eyes. He had never seen anybody challenge his mentor before and he had never thought he would see Tony do so.

"Anthony. You are fourteen, you should be able to last longer without me taking you to the side." Gibbs admonished.

"Whatever." Tony challenged.

"Excuse me." Gibbs was suddenly in his son's personal space, hands on the back of his chair and leaning in close to his face. "What did you say?"

"Nothing Dad."

"I sure hope so. Two. This is your last warning kiddo. Don't do this in front of Donnie."

"Oh so I can do it when he isn't here?! Good to know."

"Three. Upstairs. Now."

-Typical Teenagers-

"Want to tell me what is going on with you?" Gibbs asked once he let Tony get out of the corner he had been standing in.

"I just got mad."

"Why?"

"It felt like Uncle Pride didn't believe me."

"Do you really believe that was the case Tony?" Tony shrugged. "Or is there more to it?"

"Can we keep it between the two of us?"

"If that's what you want to do."

"I didn't want to do it. That's why Uncle Pride's comment hit me so hard. I'm mad at myself and I guess a little mad at the rest. I know nobody forced me but I truly did feel pressured into doing it. I tried talking them out of it every single chance I had, but it didn't work."

"You did it because of peer pressure?"

"I know what you are thinking. I know to say no and no, I didn't want to show off in front of them, I only agreed to get them to stop nagging me about it. And because I felt for Sean. Didn't mean I didn't try to stop them though."

"What's going on with Sean?"

"His adoption hasn't happened yet. He is devastated which has made him reckless. It was still stupid but a part of me wanted to give Sean one moment of thinking about something else."

"And you thought that you could take control over the situation if it escalated, am I right?"

"Yes sir."

"So you made a hen out of a feather with me and your Uncle downstairs because you are mad at yourself for feeling pressured to do something you knew was reckless, does that sum it up?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry Dad. I lost my temper."

"Apology accepted. I do think though that you should spend some time up here after Donnie leaves to think about everything."

"Okay."

"And it goes without saying that I expect you to apologize to your Uncle."

"I will."

"Good boy. Let's go back downstairs."

-Typical teenagers-

"_Is this it?" Tony asked when the others stopped in front of an old, seemingly abandoned house at the end of a dirt road._

"_Yeah, welcome to Water street." Donnie confirmed. "Don't ask about it's reputation though. AJ, I'm hoping you made sure there are no active gangs here anymore?"_

"_It's not in as bad shape as I thought it would be." AJ thought out loud. "And yeah, the one that used this is long gone."_

"_You thought it would be worse?!" Tony asked. _

"_Well…it looked pretty much the same the last time I was here, which is two years ago."_

"_What were you doing around here? It's not exactly in your neighbourhood."_

"_Dad doesn't know about it so please don't mention any of this to him. I was working for Dad at the time trying to find out who was dealing weed to the middle schoolers and where he or she got the stuff from. Rumour had it that it was a group of college kids, but it was actually middle schoolers. A small gang with a leader that ran a tight enough operation that they wouldn't have gotten caught if not for my involvement. This was our base during the summers. We had a different winter base but this place was conveniently out of the way."_

"_How long were you with them?"_

"_Six months. It was my last long undercover job before I moved in with Dad."_

"_Were they nice people?"_

"_Some of them had had a hard time, others were simply looking for a great time. Turns out they were behind a lot of other crimes as well, that's why the undercover operation took such a long time."_

"_Did you become close to them?"_

"_Some of them, yes. We got busted in our winter headquarters with only half of the paperwork the police wanted, since some of it was moved here."_

"_But everybody got caught? Why didn't you tell your Dad about this place?" Donnie asked._

"_Not everybody. Six of nine got arrested."_

"_The other three got away? Doesn't sound like you."_

"_Look this especially can't come out; I warned Charlie, Dax and Jesse. Told them to stay away for the night."_

"_And that didn't sound suspicious to them?"_

"_Of course it did! But I felt for them so I told Charlie she would have to trust me on this one."_

"_She?"_

"_Charlie was the leader of the gang."_

"_And nobody ratted her out?"_

"_No. Everybody was a minor so the consequences weren't severe enough for anybody to turn on another member."_

"_Why spare those three?"_

"_I knew their reasons for doing what they were doing."_

"_Sounds like somebody is in love." Sean teased._

"_We became friends, that's all. And I did spare Dax and Jesse too."_

"_Sounds like love to me." Donnie winked at Sean. "Dax and Jesse could easily have been excuses."_

"_We made a deal. She never sold a lethal dose and supplying it to middle schoolers were for her own protection, but I did convince her to stop. The three of them started over in another city were police weren't aware of their existence."_

"_Have you heard from her since?"_

"_No. Come on story time is over, let's go explore." Leading the way into the old house AJ felt the memories come to life once more. There in the great room directly to the left they had spent a lot of late evenings and nights playing poker. The old table had been left behind by the owners and after making it their meeting place some of the boys had brought in a truck load of old crates to sit on. There were no lights of course so they had used flashlights and candles to get some light. Being new AJ had been assigned to keep watch a lot in the beginning, to prove his worth to the other members. AJ felt a pang of guilt of how he had used his brother's name to get him in. Much like with Charlie he hadn't heard from him a lot lately. Gabe was welcome at their place, Steve had made sure his brother new that, but Gabe was busy changing his reputation and barely ever had time to come visit. He had lied about not hearing from Charlie for two years. She had sent an occasional letter every once in a while, and he had even answered her letters, all without Hawk or Steve being any the wiser. It had been months though since the last letter. The Kitchen to the right had been used to store all non-perishable food items and drinks but hadn't been used for much else. Behind the living room was an old bedroom the gang had used for meetings. The bedroom behind the kitchen, next to the WC that hadn't even worked back then, had housed the sleeping night guards the day after when the gang continued planning and they needed a place to sleep. The attic had also been used as sleeping chambers for almost all members during the summer when it was warm enough. It hadn't been comfortable AJ remembered, sleeping on the thick hardwood floors, but better than sleeping outside at least. After thoroughly exploring every corner of the old house, AJ once more brought up the fireworks._

"_It's literally two pieces, what can go wrong?!"_

"_Did you even bring a lighter?" Tony asked, giving up on trying to talk the others out of it._

"_Of course I did."_

"_AJ I really think you are setting it up too close to the house." Tony warned when AJ stuck the firework into the ground barely 4 feet from the rotten veranda at the front of the house. Kneeling down next to it AJ held the lighter too close to the fuse for Tony's liking._

"_I'm not! Relax Tony, I know what I'm doing."_

"_I agree wi…" Donnie started saying but it was too late. The firework flew up into the air and hit the side of the roof causing it to explode with a loud bang._

**A/N: As always don't forget to comment if you liked it. I'll try to update you guys more the next few months so you have something to do while social distancing…be safe everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-TT5-**

**A/N: Hope you are all doing well, here is the next chapter, eb sure to read until the end to have an impact on what story you want updated next! And thankyou for reading and commenting, it truly means the world to me!**

_Tony jumped towards Donnie and crushed him against the ground while helping him cover his head against the debris that rained down over them. Turning his head lightly Tony saw AJ and Sean on the ground as well._

"_Cover your heads!" Tony shouted when AJ just seemed to stare at the pieces of burning debris in the air. AJ did so quickly enough, but for Tony it felt like an eternity. _

_AJ cursed himself for his foolishness, but tried to not show it as he pressed his hands to his head. He had kept looking until he saw that his friends were on the ground, feeling responsible for what had happened. Once there seemed to fall no more pieces of the roof around them, AJ stood up and brushed away the dirt, taking in the scene of the burning roof._

"_It's okay guys, you can get up now." He assured the others before suddenly realizing that he didn't know if Charlie had ever been back and cleaned out the hiding spot. He wasn't supposed to know about it, especially not as early as he had found out, but nobody had noticed him coming back from the outhouse one rainy night and he had seen Charlie's hideout. Charlie always wore the key to it around her neck, so it wasn't like he could go through it even if he had wanted to. Eventually though, much later, he had earned enough trust to get a glimpse at the treasure of information. It shouldn't have mattered anymore, but as AJ watched the fire spread, he felt like part of his past was burning too and he had to save whatever he could. "Call 991, I'll be back" he shouted over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the burning building._

"_AJ! What do you think you are doing?! AJ" Tony shouted after him. When AJ just continued running towards the so far unharmed door Tony pressed his phone into Donnie's hands. "Stay here, I'm getting him out of there."_

_The house was already starting to fill with smoke, but AJ barely noticed it as he made his way to the back of the house. Charlie's hiding spot had been genius. A loose floorboard under the sink of the unusable powder room had been equipped with a lock long before he came around, but he was certain that he could pry it open. He had to, somehow. Having taken a look at the burning roof he knew that the place was doomed, this was his only chance if he wanted to keep the memories._

"_AJ!" He heard Tony call out suddenly, not anymore sounding like he was outside._

"_Get out!" He called back._

"_Not without you!"_

"_I have to get to something." AJ shouted._

"_I have a knife." Tony surprised himself by answering._

"_I'm in the bathroom" Tony rushed to the open bathroom door where he found AJ on his knees on the floor, head stuck into the cabinet under the sink._

"_Here." He handed AJ the pocket knife he always carried. AJ took it with a thankful look and went to work trying to pick the old lock. That part didn't take too long Tony thought relieved as the old lock gave off a click, only to find his relief turn into frustration when AJ couldn't get the board pried open._

"_It's stuck." AJ announced discouraged after trying to work the knife into the-barely there anymore-space between the board and the connecting board. _

"_Let me try."_

"_I could probably get it, but I don't want to break your knife."_

"_Do it." AJ gave him a surprised glance before focusing back on the task. Whatever it took to get them both out of their alive, Tony thought as more smoke filled the bathroom. It wasn't hard to breath yet, with them low, but something inside the house had to have caught on fire since the amount of smoke seemed to increase so suddenly._

"_Yes!" As part of the roof collapsed into the living room AJ finally got the board to give in. Feeling a sense of relief at seeing the notebooks unharmed, AJ grabbed them all and smiled sheepishly at Tony. "Your knife isn't exactly unharmed."_

"_It's okay, let's just get out of here before the rest of the roof falls in on us." Tony shuddered as he saw the burning pieces of wood blocking their pathway to the front door._

"_Backdoor." AJ said and pointed towards the end of the hallway where Tony through the smoke barely could see the shape of a door. AJ took one last look at the place before crawling after Tony, the notebooks still firmly in his grasp._

_-Flashback ending-_

AJ didn't tell them he had ran into a burning building. He wasn't stupid enough to do that. He left that part out and just said that they had been seen quicker than he had expected them to.

"Asher…" His Dad started but Hawk interrupted him:

"You forgot part of the story." His eyes trained on AJ:s causing the teen to squirm involuntarily.

"No I didn't."

"Try again."

"How did you know?" AJ asked, giving up at the look on Hawk's face that promised consequences if he didn't.

"I got a call this morning before you woke up from Josh, or as you know him; Detective Collingwood. He wanted to make sure you were alright considering how much smoke you must have inhaled."

"Why would you have inhaled a lot of smoke?" His Dad asked him in a deathly quiet tone. "You stayed away from the fire, right?!"

"I kind of…" AJ trailed off.

"Josh said they responded to a call about a fire with two teenagers inside. He thought that his partner had informed me that AJ was one of them."

"You didn't." AJ automatically started glancing around him at the tone, but quickly thought better of it at Steven's low growl. "Don't even think about running."

"I nearly had a heart attack hearing it this morning."

"There is one thing I don't understand; if you were the one who set off the firework, how come you were in the house while it was burning?" His Dad asked, having calmed himself ever so slightly.

"I went in to get something." AJ admitted.

"What?" The question was barked.

"Something I couldn't let burn."

"What could have been worth risking your life?!"

"It's a really long story." AJ said quietly, sinking deeper into the sofa. "But to put it short it was a couple of notebooks, left there from a gang I used to be undercover in."

"How come you haven't told anybody about it before? Cause I know for a fact none of the gangs you have been undercover in had their hideout at Water Street."

"One of them might have used it partly." AJ admitted.

"Why have we never heard about this?"

"I couldn't betray a friend. I still won't."

"What about those notebooks were so damn important?! The case has to be closed by now, right?!"

"The memory."

"You were in too deep." Hawk realized first while Steven looked ready to strangle his son.

"It's part of my story, I couldn't let I burn along with the house."

"What gang was this?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why in the world not?!"

"I just can't!" AJ saw his Dad ready to explode at his shout, but Hawk laid a hand on his shoulder before kneeling on one knee in front of the couch to be on his level.

"Is there somebody threatening you?"

"NO! of course not!" AJ instantly replied. "Charlie would never!"

"Why?"

"Because she wouldn't! She could never do something like that"

"Who is Charlie?" Hawk asked just as calm, but with a hint of firmness in his tone.

"What?" AJ blanched. He had been to caught up in the ridiculous thought of Charlie threatening him to realize what he had said.

"Who is Charlie?"

"Nobody important."

"She sounds important. Do you remember a female gang leader Steven?"

"No. Makes me wonder why."

"It's not important. I ran into a burning building and Tony followed me to get me out, that's my own stupid choice! Nobody made me do it!"

"We still want to know who Charlie is Asher." Asher refused to answer.

"The longer you refuse to tell us, the clearer it becomes that she's important to you. And that we weren't meant to know she even exists." Still no answer. Instead AJ crossed his arms defiantly and stared straight ahead.

"What's in those notebooks?"

"They are mine."

"And we as then detectives of whatever case it was want to read them, not to mention as your Dad and Godfather. You ran into a burning house Asher; they have to be damn important for you to do something so stupid."

"No. I won't let you!"

"Okay, that's it. This is how it's going to go Asher: either you tell us who Charlie is voluntarily and they might not have to be stored for evidence, depending on the information in them, OR you don't and I go down to the station and start rooting through your past assignments and I still want to see the notebooks." Hawk didn't have the heart to threaten to take the notebooks from him permanently if he didn't tell, not when they obviously were so important to him. "And trust me Asher, after the heart attack your actions nearly gave me, it would be better for everyone involved if you chose the first way."

_-Typical Teenagers-_

"_Come on guys! Let's get out of here while we still can." AJ called out as they got to the front yard of the house._

"_It's a bit too late for that AJ" Sean remarked tersely. Stopping and looking around AJ noticed the onlookers for the first time. A man who was walking his dog and a young couple out on a bike ride. Tony too seemed to notice them for the first time, but after a quick look around he went to his backpack and took out a first aid kit._

"_Might as well start cleaning you guys up a bit before the police and fire department arrives." Tony explained and went straight to Sean who had a cut on his arm from where he had landed on a piece of metal when he threw himself to the ground. He obediently held out his left arm and tried to keep still as the antiseptic burned. "Sorry." Tony said, noticing his discomfort._

"_Not your fault." Sean said with a shoulder shrug._

"_When will they get here?" AJ suddenly asked._

"_They said five minutes before the police and ten minutes before the fire department, but that was almost four minutes ago."_

"_So, any minute now." AJ was no stranger to being detained, he had been through it often enough, but that didn't mean he wanted it to happen._

"_I would say so." Sean nodded, briefly grimacing as Tony found another ugly looking scrape to dab antiseptic on._

"_The piece of metal wasn't there the last time." AJ said apologetically. "I would have warned you if I knew._

"_It's okay. You had no way of knowing." The sound of sirens started reaching their ears and they all watched silently as the cop cars came into view and eventually parked in front of them. One blocked the street and the other simply stopped at the side of the street._

"_Detectives Collingwood and Bentley" One of the detectives introduced himself and his partner when they stepped out of the car that had stopped in front of the boys. That's was far as they got before the tears Sean had tried to keep in started flowing freely down his cheeks. When the pair of officers from the second car introduced themselves as well Sean sank down on the curb, hugging his knees and trying to get his emotions under control. Looking sympathetically at Sean, Tony stayed silent, listening to AJ answer the questions about what had happened. Donnie had started being led towards the other car, not bothering with protesting, at least not until he saw Sean shaking and his breathing getting rugged, then he didn't hesitate. In the process of turning around though he accidentally knocked into the cop with his elbow and muttered an apology out of habit, barely registering anything besides his best friend's clear struggle to breath._

**A/N: this is my current favourite story, so there will definitely be updates coming soon. Who do you think will be in most trouble? And which character is your favourite? Out of everybody, including the Dad's…let me know in the comments!**

**And what story should I update next? **


	6. Chapter 6

TT6

Tony had felt his Uncle's eyes on him during the rest of the story and was surprised that by the evening Uncle Pride had yet to talk to him. Tony had apologized of course, but as rare as one of those outbursts were from him, he knew his Uncle had to wonder what was going on.

"Are you busy?" Tony asked quietly.

"Never too busy for you." Uncle Pride answered with a smile and put down the folder he had been looking through. He patted the seat next to him invitingly.

"I wanted to apologize again for earlier." Tony said, sitting down. "It wasn't fair of me to accuse you like that."

"You don't have to apologize again, son. You already did and that is enough for me."

"It just feels like the whole ordeal is unfinished…"

"You mean because I haven't grilled you about why?" Pride asked knowingly. "Your Dad said you wanted to keep the reason between the two of you and I want to honour that request."

"You know I'd tell you if it wasn't for a good reason, right?" Tony leaned on his Uncle, putting his head on the man's shoulder.

"I do. And I also know you enough to know that you most likely are protecting somebody from my disappointment."

"Please don't question Donnie about it." Tony pleaded.

"Do you think anything would happen if I found out?"

"No! I just don't want to change your opinion of any of the guys based on my own stupid mistake."

"I won't question him or Sean. Thank you for seeking me out though Buddy. I appreciate you being upfront and honest with me." Pride ran his fingers comfortably through the teenager's hair.

"I'm so used to you knowing everything that it's weird when you don't. It doesn't feel right."

"I'm used to it too but I trust your judgement Tony. You do know though that I love you and Donnie no matter what you do right?"

"I know, I love you too."

"I never get tired of hearing that."

"Sorry for destroying your holiday."

"It's not destroyed Tony."

"Feels close enough."

"It's not." Pride said with a finality to his tone. "I talked to your Dad, your punishment will happen back home in Washington."

"Okay."

"You don't sound as happy as I thought you would."

Tony shrugged.

"Talk to me buddy."

"I don't want to sound ungrateful but the others won't have that luxury so it won't make much of a difference."

"I know." Pride said sympathetically. "On the bright side your brother and I still have vacation so you'll get to hang out with us at least."

"Yeah." Tony agreed with a forced smile.

"Cheer up kiddo, it will still be a good break."

"I know." Tony agreed, in his mind finishing the sentence with_; just not the great one we had planned._

**-TT6-**

Hawk swore at his godson's stubbornness. The kid was really too much like his adoptive father. Said father had almost given himself a permanent limp by continuing working through pain in his right leg. Once Hawk had gotten him to see sense and visit a doctor, he had gotten a cast for a bad fracture in it. It wasn't like he was sick, but the painkillers made him drowsy and neither AJ nor Hawk wanted him to drive with them in his system, not to mention work. Steven hated taking them, but Hawk had said a few quiet words about him being a father now and having to lead with example which was all that was needed for the stubborn man to take them. AJ came first, they both agreed on that.

"Looking for something special?" Detective Collingwood asked, plopping down into Steven's usual chair and handing Hawk a steaming cup of coffee before taking a large gulp out of his own cup.

"Yeah, AJ's brains."

"I'm sorry for springing the news on you like I did. Had I known…" Hawk waved away the apology.

"Asher should have told us himself. You weren't his babysitter."

"When did that happen by the way? Steven getting a kid?"

"AJ started out as our CI, which you've probably heard."

"That much I know."

"We grew close to him, especially Steven and once the kid opened up about his life Steven invited him to stay at our place. The adoption got official two weeks ago."

"Pass on my congratulations."

"I will do that. Steve will appreciate it."

"How is he doing?"

"Better. He'll welcome you back in a few weeks' time."

"I might have to take you guys out for a beer then, to celebrate."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Speaking of plans, was it premeditated?"

"Oh yes, and of course my godson was the master mind." Hawk sighed. "And dragged yours into it as far as I heard."

"Sean, yes." Josh smiled. "That's the greatest part about being back, I'll get to be a part of his and Dylan's life now."

"You'll do great."

"I hope so. Do you need help with whatever it is you really are looking for?"

"Actually, if you don't mind lending a hand, I do. it is partly your case after all."

"Now I'm really intrigued."

"I'm looking for an old case of ours were AJ was undercover. Turns out one of his assignments led him to that abandoned building at Water street, but it won't be on record."

"That makes it a tad more difficult."

"Yes, but the same case has a female gang leader going under the name of Charlie."

"He isn't talking huh?"

"No, makes me wonder what assignment he got into too deep. She wasn't arrested, at least not in association to our gang."

"So you are looking for rumours and chatter."

"Yes, and maybe Charlie herself, whoever she is."

"Not that I mind, but why is it important? Is it curiosity or is there something more?"

"That's the reason AJ went into the building while it was on fire." Josh grimaced, but now understood the reason for Hawk's search.

"Okay then. Want me to look for Charlie or the case first?"

"Case notes." Hawk dumped half of the folders on Josh's side of the desk. "And thank you, I appreciate it."

**-TT6-**

"Hawk. I think I've got something."

"A case?"

"Yeah. Only a year back. Word had gotten around that some college kids were dealing drugs to middle schoolers."

"It rings a bell, but I don't remember any details." Hawk admitted.

"A lot of the students you talked to told you about a girl dealing it originally. Not a single girl was though arrested in the case."

"That does sound like it could be our case."

"It was in fact middle schoolers and not college kids, they led the operation out of a warehouse basement down on Old Road 23, but it seems to have been a surprisingly small operation once you took them down. Six kids got arrested and they all refused to talk."

"I remember that one now. Halfway through AJ's undercover assignment we got a big stakes murder investigation on our hands and were forced to close it once we busted them although it didn't feel right. "

"AJ was undercover for almost 6 months, what did he have to say about it?"

"He didn't move in with us until 2 months later, his answers were vague as far as I remember but we were under pressure and didn't have time to double check them."

"We have six names, maybe there is a Charlie in one of their lives. You didn't have her name back then so you couldn't do the search."

"That's not a bad idea. Hey, does it say if they all went to school together?"

"Not too many High Schools around here, so that isn't unlikely."

"Three different schools." Hawk announced after checking. "Time to find a Charlie or Charlotte somewhere within them."

"Found something?" Josh asked when his old friend suddenly got a strange look on his face.

"If it is what I think it is then I'm going to murder him."

"AJ?"

"Who else?!" Hawk rummaged through his desk drawers with surprising speed, knowing exactly what he was looking for. "It's gone." He said in disbelief a moment later. "It's gone."

**-TT6-**

"So it's a photo from the case?"

"Yeah, you know how I never forget a face? I know I've seen her" Hawk nodded towards the computer screen where a blonde girl looking all of 12 stared back at him with an expressionless face. "And if my memory serves me correctly, she and AJ got spotted together by officer Mikesell while he was out for his morning jog, he took a discreet photo and followed them around for a while."

"Why don't you ask him? He might have the original photo somewhere."

"Do you have a partner yet?"

"A temporary one, why?"

"I'll talk to the Boss you are far better for my temper than that rookie Green he has riding with me while Steven is out."

"And you would be far better for my temper than Mark is. The guy has way too much temper for my taste." Josh quieted at the end of the sentence, remembering his ideal partner.

"I'm sorry Josh." Hawk said softly and regarded him with kind eyes.

"It seems that it's a little bit harder at home to get over the fact that they aren't here. No matter how many years it's been."

"We always went on calls knowing the risks, that it wasn't on the job though…that makes it harder to process."

"It does." Josh agreed. "It sure does."

**-TT6-**

"It's me."

"Ash! How are you doing kiddo?"

"I miss you." AJ admitted, feeling tears already well up in his eyes.

"I miss you too." Gabe said with a sigh. "You didn't answer my question though."

"Not too great." AJ swiped at his eyes, refusing to let his brother hear him cry over something so silly.

"What's going on?"

"I screwed up bad enough for them to find an old screw up they didn't know about. And Hawk will never trust me again." AJ's voice broke at that, the thought so distressing.

"He'll trust you it will probably take time though." Gabe soothed, no idea what his little brother was talking about.

"I don't know why they took me in, I only keep messing things up."

"Hey! Don't say that. That isn't true."

"It is."

"It isn't." Silence fell over the pair. "What did you do?"

"Ran into a burning building that I put on fire."

"ha-ha-what did you actually do?"

"Set of a firework at the abandoned house at water street. Too close to the roof line and the whole thing burned down."

"Did anybody get hurt?"

"No but I kind of went in there while it was on fire."

"That isn't funny Asher Jayden."

"That's why I called it a mess."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no damage from that."

"What's Steven saying?"

"Not much as of right now. Hawk is digging through my old screw up so he is waiting on more information."

"Why does he need to do that?"

"I haven't exactly volunteered any information about why I ran into the burning building."

"Asher Jayden."

"I know." AJ sighed. "Do you think you could come by the apartment sometime soon? Steven won't mind and I haven't seen you since the adoption party."

"I'll try to come by this afternoon." Gabe promised.

"Thanks."

"Try to behave until I get there, okay?"

"I'm grounded to my room, there is no chance of me doing anything."

"Still."

"I will." AJ promised.

**-TT6-**

As soon as Gabriel rang the doorbell to the apartment the door flew open and his little brother shot forward and buried his head into his chest. Gabe looked over his kid brother's face towards Steven who looked back at him with sad, tired eyes.

"It can't be that bad kiddo." Gabe tried to comfort him when he felt his shirtfront getting damp.

"Can too." AJ mumbled.

"Has something more happened?" He asked the room in general.

"How much has he told you?" Steven asked with a sigh.

"That he burned down a building and ran into it while it was on fire. And that he did it because of an old case of yours."

"That about sums it up."

"Along with that he refuses to tell you guys about it which strains at least his and Hawks relationship."

"I didn't say that!" AJ protested and pushed away from the comfort of his brother's shirtfront. "And you aren't supposed to tell him stuff like that even if I did."

"I'm happy one of you still talks to me. It's good to see you, son." Steven gave Gabriel a short hug. "I'm really happy you stopped by, and not just because you can help us get to the bottom of this."

"I'll do what I can."

"Would you like to talk to Asher alone first or catch up with me while I finish dinner?"

"Could you give us a few minutes?"

"Of course. Hawk will be home in twenty, how about we all sit down to eat then and afterwards we'll talk trough this mess a little more?"

"Sounds good." Gabe answered, steering his little brother towards his bedroom. "You know I love your cooking."

"I wouldn't know that based on the times you've been here lately."

"I'll come by more often if you make your lasagne more often."

"Deal." Steven answered.

"I get off work early next Tuesday, I'll expect some great Italian cooking then." Gabe called over his shoulder before closing the door to AJ's room behind the pair.

**A/N: I had so much fun introducing you to Gabe more properly. Gabe made his first appearance in a flashback in Bullied and has a history with Pride and Chris as well. Although this chapter was very AJ centric, the next ones will show the story moving along from all perspectives. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
